This invention relates to a grooming utensil for pets specifically to a blow dryer attachment for pets which can be secured to a stationary object (such as a wall) or between stationary objects (such as walls) allowing hands free operation.
Pet animals, especially dogs, get dirty! We humans like to bathe pets, and we like to dry them off! Human hair dryers are well known to be TOO HOT for pets! Pets run the risk of being burnt and/or overheated. Dedicated pet caregivers, especially dog caregivers, try to avoid these problems by keeping their hair driers moving rapidly over the dog. This is time consuming, irritating, and inefficient.
Dog hair driers are priced beginning at about $200. A reasonably priced grooming device which delivers diffused air at a proper temperature with a large enough coverage area, and can also provide a method for hands free operation is necessary to care for our pets.
U.S. Pat. No. D414,896 to Goetschi (1999) and U.S. Pat. No. D349,585 to Rizzuto (1994) show diffuser attachments which fit onto blow dryers. These inventions do not provide a large enough area of diffused air and do not allow a hands free method of operation. Efficiency would not be dramatically improved; the pet owner would still have to move the dryer around quite rapidly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,036 to Fortune (1967), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,502 to Ritter (1967), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,879 to Hanisco (1971) show bonnet shaped dryers. Such close fit and proximity would be feared, would not be tolerated by pets, and would actually contribute to overheating and burning of pets.
In accordance with the present invention a blow dryer attachment for pets comprises a pouch having a plurality of holes for air passage, an aperture for insertion of a blow dryer, and means for securing the pouch to a stationary object.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an improved grooming utensil. Accordingly, several objects and advantages are:
(a) to provide an attachment to use for pets which will fit on the human""s presently owned blow dryer;
(b)to provide a blow dryer attachment that is sufficiently large that it effectively covers an animal""s body with a warm cloud of diffused air;
(c) to provide a blow dryer attachment that that provides air at a temperture low enough to prevent overdrying, overheating, and burning yet is efficient;
(d) to provide a blow dryer attachment that reduces energy and time put out by a human frantically waving his dryer over his pet;
(e)to provide a a blow dryer attachment for pets which can easily be stored in luggage while vacationing;
(f) to provide a blow dryer attachment for pets which is economical and simple to manufacture;
(g) to provide a blow dryer attachment for pets which allows a method of hand free operation;
(h) to to provide a blow dryer attachment for pets which can be secured between two stationary objects thereby creating a warm environment for the pet to self dry in. The pet""s bed may be positioned in this warm environment;
(i)to provide a blow dryer attachment for pets which can be secured to a pet""s crate, kennel, or cage so that the pet may self dry within his enclosure.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a considertion of the ensuing description and drawings.